Image processing techniques, such as video encoding and decoding, often require the storage of image or picture representations for future use. For example, video encoders and decoders may store reference pictures for motion compensation operations. Many storage techniques may be inadequate for the efficient and effective buffering of such information. Thus, there is a need for such techniques.